Severus Snape Revealed, Part III: The Hogwarts Yrs
by CreativeWritingMinor
Summary: The life and times of Severus Snape, the way he was meant to be portrayed. Part 3 of 4 chronicles his early years teaching at Hogwarts before the arrival of one Harry Potter. There is sex, violence and foul language, also several reoccurring OC's.
1. Introduction

**Snape Revealed Part….three?**

**AN: Part three of four takes place immediately following Snape Revealed Part Two. If you have not yet read parts one and two, you probably should go back and read them before starting this one. [Id:****4778544****]** **There are several OC's in there that will be reintroduced in part three. **

**January 6, 2011: Hello! As nearly all of you know, I set out to write a 4 piece biography of Severus Snape a few years back. Parts one and two ended up being super-mega-novels, which I hadn't expected. Then as you know I got pregnant and had a very, very bad pregnancy and had to stop writing. Now of course I have a baby who's standing and crawling and getting into everything so I have no time.**

**On top of having no time, I'm no longer even a part of the HP Universe anymore. I've not even seen Deathly Hallows but let's face it, Snape is only in it, granted in a new sweet kick ass wig, for about two minutes and that does NOT warrant me hiring a baby sitter!**

**I have forgotten most of the details of my own story and naturally have no time to go back and read parts one and two. Of course I recall all the major themes.**

**I started part three about 14 months ago, and due to my sickness, didn't get very far at all. I had every intention of completing it, but I can say with almost absolute certainty that it won't happen….ever. I do still get 'fan mail' however and would love to update you and at least publish now the few chapters of Revealed Part III that I did write. They have NOT been beta'd, though they say they have, it's part of my template. I've not read them since I wrote them. I vaguely remember what they were about. If I can find the time, I'll go back and re-read these and try to update when I can, from time to time.**

**My writing bug completely left me when I was on death's door last year….I was seriously very, very sick and nearly lost the pregnancy a few times, and then he came almost two months early. The good news is, other than him doing fine now, my writing bug is slowly, very slowly, creeping back to me, a tad… (I feed that bug through my blog these days, and I challenge you to find it! I'm sure you can find it if you search hard enough ;-)**

**I may from time to time write a few little…fictional-anecdotes of our beloved Snape, the way I wrote him, using my characters. I'll call it "Snape Revealed…Shorts"…and publish when I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**Again I'm so sorry for those of you who sat and read over two-thousand pages of my story. I mean, people ask me all the time, "How does it end? Can you at least tell me how it ends?" Yes…I can do that. So here it is…in the end…he dies. ;-)**

**So enjoy what I have of the Forgotten Snape Revealed saga…Here's PART of part three. **

**Sincerely,**

**CreativeWritingMinor AKA Denise M. Perry **


	2. Part of Part THREE Chapters 1 thru 5

**SEVERUS SNAPE REVEALED, PART THREE: THE HOGWARTS YEARS**

**AN: Part three of four takes place immediately following Snape Revealed Part Two. If you have not yet read parts one and two, you probably should go back and read them before starting this one. [Id:****4778544****]** **There are several OC's in there that will be reintroduced in part three. **

**Part three will follow as close to canon as possible and will chronicle his years as a Hogwarts Professor prior to Harry Potter's arrival at Hogwarts. This story is rated "M" for mature and will contain bad language, violence and sex. **

**Chapter One: Hogwarts**

"So Sev'rus, I was surprised to learn about you comin' here ta teach this term," Hagrid said, following Severus closer to the castle. The rain had begun to fall hard and the lightning was striking dangerously nearby. "Fine Healer, like yurself 'at is."

"Yeah, well…Dumbledore asked me to come," Severus replied, knowing he'd have to tell that story to everyone at Hogwarts that day.

"Oh well uh, 'at's different 'en. Glad you came to help. Professor Slughorn has been wantin' to retire since I was a student 'ere. It's taken 'at long for Dumbledore to find someone qualified like yurself."

"Yeah, um, that's what he said."

"Oh, 'ere's Professor McGonagall," Hagrid noticed. The witch stood stern as always just inside the open door, waiting for Severus.

"Severus Snape, I thought I'd never see you again," she said plainly, before smiling at the man who was drenched. "At least I think that's you hidden beneath all that hair and a …beard?" she asked, as if it were a question. Severus just smiled almost sarcastically and nodded. "Interesting look for you."

"Yeah…right," Severus replied and then cast drying charms on himself.

"Hagrid, Professor Owens should be arriving shortly as well. Could you please escort him to the castle? Professor Flitwick will be showing him around."

"Not a problem. Professor," Hagrid replied with a slight bow. "Sev'rus, oh I mean, Professor," Hagrid smiled. It was the first time he was called Professor by a peer on a professional level. He preferred the title of Healer.

"Who's Professor Owens?" Severus asked, always finding it difficult for any drying charm to work on his hair. He strung out the ends and let the water trickle down to the stone floors.

"He's our new Defense instructor. He was in your House but he left while you were a first or second year, I believe."

"If he was on my House, why is he not Head of House then?" Severus asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well that's for Dumbledore and the Board to decide. I imagine it may have a little something to do with the fact that we don't have a good track record with our Defense instructors here," she nearly whispered and then made a face of dread, before rolling her eyes. "Albus is in town on business but wishes to dine with you and Professor Owens tonight. I'll show you to your quarters and re-acquaint you with your classroom. I'll also give you the guided, Professor's tour of Hogwarts."

"The Professor's tour?"

"Oh yes. This castle has many secret passageways that even the brightest of students have yet to figure out. You'll need to really know your way around here. Am I to assume your bags are with you?" she asked, eying him cautiously. He smirked, stuck his hand in his pocket and revealed three tiny trunks, and one owl in her cage. "You always had an uncanny ability to shrink things down, even living things, smaller than any student I've ever known. The only other person I know who can do as fine as job is Albus," she stated. Severus never took Minerva McGonagall as a kiss-ass before; clearly he was wrong. "Very well, this way please. I'm sure you remember the dungeon."

"Fondly," Severus fibbed.

"I somehow doubt that. When Albus told me you were returning just last week, I thought he was joking. In a million years I never thought I'd ever see you enter these walls again. I always was under the impression you were not fond of Hogwarts."

"I like Hogwarts just fine, I'm just not so sure that Hogwarts likes me very much."

"I see," she acknowledged, turning her head to chuckle at him. "Why return then? I thought you were a Healer?"

"I am a Healer. Dumbledore came to me," Severus paused, wondering just what Dumbledore had told her. "And um, asked me to fill in until he can find someone permanent for the Potions Master's job."

"Yes, that's what he said. I just find it hard to believe you accepted. Were you not fond of being a Healer?" she asked, while slowly descending the stairs to the dungeon.

"No, I enjoy that occupation just fine. I hope to return next year, but when Albus Dumbledore makes a request of you…"

"Yes, I understand, he does have that power over people. It was very nice of you to oblige him, Severus."

"Yeah," Severus replied, not sounding very convinced. He felt the temperature drop the instant he arrived in the dungeon. Without a potions classroom with boiling cauldrons to keep the floor warm, it was bitter-cold, even in summer.

"You of course remember the Prefect's quarter's right here," she pointed to her right. "Near the bathrooms. Behind the staircase are two other rooms seldom used, they are the Head Boy and Head Girl's room, should any from your House occupy those positions. There has not been a Slytherin Head Boy or Girl since…well…"

"I know. No need to let one bad seed sour the reputation of an entire House now Professor," Severus replied. She smiled and looked to be at a loss of words.

"Severus, we are colleagues now and mutual Head's of House, please, call me Minerva when no students are present," she said. Severus instantly felt uncomfortable around the stern old witch. In his mind, she was, is, and always would be Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House to Severus. Severus instead smiled humbly and followed her towards his old classroom. "As you recall, your office is next to the classroom. There is one entrance out here to the corridor and one into the classroom itself," she instructed as she used a very old, brass, Muggle looking key to open the door.

"A key?"

"There've been plenty of clever students who have discovered the passwords to personal spaces like offices and quarters. We find using magical keys, along with a locking spell, works best. We suggest only locking using the key when at night when you retire, when you are away from the castle on personal business, and during holidays. Your Prefects will need the passwords to your office; however they have no access to this key. The only others who do are Mr. Filch and Albus," she said, handing him the key which was housed on a ring.

"What are the others?"

"A key to the front gates, as well as your storage closet. You're the only Professor blessed with one. Horace used it for his personal stores but you can use it however you wish. It may appear on the surface that living in the dungeon is not all that great, however, as a bonus your quarters are the largest of any, even Albus's, and you also have the benefit of a very large, personal lab as well. We strongly suggest student's never use this lab or even know of it's existence. It's very well hidden," she said, entering the smallish office.

The office looked different than he remembered. Maybe it was because of it being empty, except for furnishings. New ones. New rich, mahogany ones. The desk was large, plain and L-shaped. Behind hit sat a high backed chair made of black leather. On it sat two very large, clear and green-crystal lanterns, etched with snakes in the stained glass. There was a very large fire place with a fine, black marble mantle. Behind the desk was the lone window. The window was equipped with a deep window seat, topped with silver and green pillows which appeared to be made of silk. The window went to the ceiling and was very wide. The top two feet of the window allowed natural sunlight in from above the Black Lake. The rest of the window exposed only the murky waters, gray and brown with mud, and newly fallen leaves.

To the left of the desk was mahogany bookshelves built into the gray stone walls. On either side there were finely crafted magical torches that glowed in deep green hues. In front of the desk sat two leather chairs and in-between them sat a small, round end table. On both sides of the massive fire place were shelves for potions and ingredients. There was also a large closed cabinet next to the door of the office. It was probably a good place to house more common and less dangerous items. Next to it on the wall was a giant blank area of plain stone wall.

"You are also blessed with one of the only offices in the building which has a floo. This floo is charmed to only go to Dumbledore's office and the infirmary. It can not be charmed to go anywhere else. Since your job is the most dangerous and has the most student injuries, its' justified that you have this large floo, otherwise you'd just have a stove to warm the room. Behind you is just a plain patch of wall with nothing on it. That's the secret entrance to your quarters."

"Ah, interesting. I never knew that."

"No, it's best no one but your Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl know. All the Heads of House know where the others live as well. Mine is set up similarly in my own office. There are two secret entrances to your quarters, this one here from your office and one that leads just outside your office into the corridor. It lets out near the old Head Girls room."

"I see. No key?"

"No, since practically no students know about it, it's just charmed with a password, one that you must change each month. Currently since no one lives here, it has a default password that you must change today. Myself and the other Heads will need your new password, as will Mr. Filch and Dumbledore, and as I stated, your Prefects. Now this password only will open the passageway towards your quarters. The door to your actual quarters will have a different password that no one but Albus requires," she stated and then flicked her wand at the wall. A moment later the stone faded to form that of a black door, which opened immediately. She entered the doorway and motioned for Severus to follow her.

Once through the door, there was a dimly lit circular staircase going up and one going down what looked to be beneath the office and potions classroom. As one walked down, green torches on the wall would light up, but McGonagall still used her _lumnos_ to guide her down what seemed like two stories of stairs.

"I find your quarters very dark and damp, and bitterly cold. Not sure how Horace could stand it for so long. Who knows, you may like it," she said. Was that meant to be an insult or a comfort to him?

"I'm not fond of too much light so," Severus commented. At the bottom of the stairs stood tall double doors, accented with two green flamed torches on either side.

"Potion Master," McGonagall spoke as the doors unlocked and slowly opened. "Needless to say, that simple of a password just won't do."

"I'm certain I can come up with something better than that…Minerva," Severus said slowly and forcefully. It wasn't easy to speak the witch's name. Once the doors open, she let him enter first. The room was dimly lit by one of the three fireplaces. The ceilings were very tall, perhaps twenty feet tall. The walls and floor were gray stone. To his immediate right was a very large, oval shaped room, with columns and archways. "Is this my lab?"

"No, this windowless, desolate, depressing room was Horace's dining area. He used to throw parties in here, can you believe that?"

"Now that I won't be doing."

"I'm happy to hear of it. I just think entertaining students in ones quarters isn't very…well…"

"Appropriate?"

"I was going to say smart but I think you and I agree on this matter. None of my students ever step foot in my quarters. Only my Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl even know where mine are to knock and they'd never dare enter."

"Sounds like a good policy to me. If this is the dining area, is there a kitchen?"

"No," McGonagall said with a smile. "No you'll have your own personal house elf as well as the kitchen elves who can deliver food here should you require it. No, I have a feeling you may use this room as a library or something, even though you'll have a large study as well. I suspect you have lots of books," she implied. In truth he did, but he didn't even bring ten percent of them with him, since his assignment was to be a temporary one.

The dining room was equipped with sconces on each wall and one large fire place. Lucius seemed to think along the same lines as Minerva since there was no dining table in the room. Instead, there was one sofa and bookshelves lining two of the walls. One wall had a Slytherin banner and the other was bare.

He left the odd room and went back to the main room. To his right was a very tall and regal looking fireplace. In front of the fireplace sat a very luxurious black leather sofa, with a love-seat to the one side and a very fine, high backed, leather chair to the other. A black oval shaped coffee table rested in front of the sofa and beneath the furniture was a green and silver carpet. Opposite the doors to the quarters were floor to ceiling windows. The view was of beneath the Black Lake, as his quarters were entirely beneath the lake.

Since very little diluted light came in through the massive windows, there were no window treatments. In the center of the window was a stained glass, rather large, Slytherin insignia. They were very pretty. Behind the sofa on the same wall the doors were on, was another smaller fire place and more shelves. He noticed a small cooler on the floor as well as an empty wine decanter, a very rich looking, thick crystal scotch decanter and several wine glasses and scotch bowlers. The 'bar' area was lit with a magical soft green and white hue. The wall behind the sofa was lined with shelves and another small fire place. A lone chair with ottoman sat near the wall, with a large lamp behind it.

"What's that?" Severus asked, pointing to the door to the left of the giant window.

"That's your loo. It's not the largest loo in Hogwarts, but it's nice, not that I've seen it in years," she said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Who gave you your tour?"

"Albus."

"Of course," Severus replied, opening the door to the loo. When he opened the door he found a large, Roman style sunken tub directly across from him. It was massive. He chuckled when he saw it, since it clearly could occupy more than one person. Unlike the rest of the quarters he'd seen, the floor and fixtures were black marble. Behind the tub was another large window which went up to the ceiling and was filled in with frosted glass. Last thing he needed was randy merpeople watching him bathe. Opposite the tub was the toilet fit for a Malfoy ass, and a very large sink with mirror, which thankfully did not speak. The outlining parts of the mirror were etched with Slytherin styled stained glass. Severus wondered if McGonagall's room was overrun with lions like his was with snakes.

Next to the tub was a very large walk in shower, again, with green etched stained glass for the door. Inside there were two large shower heads and an octagon shaped, frosted glass window. Next to the sink was a small fire place and shelving for towels. Overall, it was a very fine bathroom.

Behind the shelved wall and to his right when he left the loo was a door to another large room. The room spoke for itself. In the middle was a very fine desk with one chair. On the wall were ceiling to floor windows and in-between the two windows was a very fine fireplace. The other three walls were lined with built-in book shelves. It was a fine study indeed. The crystal chandelier kept the warm room very well lit. Severus thought the bearskin rug on the floor was a bit much though.

"Very fine study," McGonagall spoke.

"I could do without the rug."

"It's a bit overkill, I agree. Have your elf get you something else if you prefer. At least the floors are hardwood and not as cold as stone."

"Oh I hadn't even noticed that," Severus said, noting the fine, deep hardwoods beneath his feet. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, one room left, it's on the other side, behind that dining area," she commented, leading him from his study to the other side of the living quarters. The room was a tad small but housed a king sized bed equipped with a large black headboard, two black night stands, one black armoire and one black dresser with mirror, also a mute. The window went to the ceiling but had a window seat, naturally lined with silken silver and green pillows. The bedspread to Severus's shock, was goose-down and white, very plain; very un-Slytherin. At the foot of the bed was one large, very fine trunk, with the word Slytherin etched on top. "Sit, I hear it's a fine bed," she commented. When Severus sat, he sank some.

It was a magical mattress, just like the ones from Malfoy Manor. Lucius did something right it seemed, and leaving out the mirrors on the ceiling also pleased Severus, who put nothing past Lucius.

"Very nice. I like it."

"Good. Yet another fireplace here," she mentioned. "Only the one in the living area is a floo and it takes you to limited internal places like the infirmary and Dumbledore's office. It can be charmed to go to other Head's of House's living quarters, should they agree to it. Currently none of ours are connected. We see enough of each other, don't we?"

"Yes," Severus replied. He removed his trunks from his pocket and his owl and placed her cage on the coffee table in the living area.

"Well it's time you met your personal house elf," McGonagall said with her hands crossed at her front. "Mini," she called. A moment later one of the cabinets near the cooler beneath the bar opened. The smallest elf Severus had ever seen pensively stepped out and made her way towards he and Professor McGonagall. "Mini, this is your new Master, Professor Snape. Severus, this is Mini, she's our youngest elf here at Hogwarts and you are her first Master."

"Is she…grown?" Severus asked. The elf had soft blue eyes, a small nose by elfan standards and was dressed in what looked to be a very clean, new, white lace doily.

"Yes, she's of proper age, but very young none the less. Her father worked here at Hogwarts and her mother died recently…"

"Oh I'm sorry," Severus said to the elf without thinking. Even McGonagall seemed surprised at his grief for the poor elf.

"Yes, well…she would have been freed but being so young; she'd never know what to do. Often when this happens Albus takes them in…and so here she is. Now Severus, later today you need to tell her what your dining preferences are, you know, what you like and don't like so she can tell the kitchen elves. Tell her about what time you like to retire so she has the fire ready. You have a small cooler here; tell her what beverages you like to keep stocked. Also she'll run any errands for you and give letters to your owl. Naturally she'll keep your quarters and classroom tidy for you…"

"I prefer to keep my own classroom and lab clean, if that's okay with you, Mini," Severus interrupted.

"Whatever you desire, Master," she spoke in a low and subservient tone.

"Very well. She's yours, during holidays and summers though she must remain back here at Hogwarts. Do you have any elves of your own?"

"Um…no."

"I had to ask, if you did then sometimes teachers just bring them here, while others leave them behind to tend to their homes. Mini here will bring you meals if you like. Albus insists we all attend the Welcoming Feast and breakfast on the first day of class. Aside from that, your presence is requested but not required at meals. Mini can bring you food here or to your office if you like. Now, I suspect you'd like to see your lab?"

"Yes."

"Do you need her to unpack for you?"

"No, I prefer to do that myself," Severus said as the tiny elf nodded and bowed. Once back in the staircase, McGonagall began to speak again.

"You must give her some occupation Severus. Idol elves make for miserable elves."

"That's fine, I just prefer to unpack myself, but I loathe doing laundry, she'll be kept busy. Is my lab upstairs?"

"Yes. The same door that leads to this staircase to your quarters leads to your lab. Where you quarters are beneath your classroom, your lab is directly above it. We'll just take these stairs until they end at the top here," she said, opening a door that led to a lab larger than the Potion's classroom. The room had a massive window against the wall that was above the Black Lake. The room housed three lab tables, one massive one in the center and two smaller ones off to the side. There were two basins and a desk with chair. Slughorn kept behind some of his larger cauldrons it seemed. The shelves on the other hand were empty.

"Albus will give you Galleons tonight so you can go to the shop tomorrow for all of your ingredients. I know Pomona has many items ready for you to collect tomorrow already."

"Pomona?"

"Sprout, Professor Sprout Severus."

"Ah. Well I never knew her first name."

"We do have first times, and more often than not, middle ones as well. You'll probably be meeting her husband too and her grandson as well."

"They live here?"

"Yes, she has married quarters. Her daughter died a few years back so her grandson Paul lives here, he's seven. Her husband home schools him. He's also a Herbologist but he writes mostly. He rarely if ever roams the castle."

"Wow, married housing…I had no idea."

"Similar quarters to ours but with extra bedrooms. Okay so this is your lab. Also has a direct floo that goes to the infirmary. That's about it for the dungeon. I'll show you the various passageways to Dumbledore's office," she offered, leading him from the massive room and back down to the dungeon corridor.

An hour later she must have showed him fifty different ways to get to Dumbledore's office and to the main floor. No wonder teachers seemed to be everywhere at once. Peeves graced them with his presence as well, but neither paid him much attention. At the end of the tour, Professor Flitwick entered the room with a very odd looking, black haired man with him.

"Ah, Severus! Good to see you!"

"Professor Flitwick," Severus said, not knowing his first name.

"Please call me Filius. This is Troy Owens, our new…_Defense_…teacher," Flitwick paused and almost looked as if he were going to burst into tears. The man was tall, thin, and wearing regal purple robes and a…

"Is that a cape?" Severus asked the man who smiled and nodded. It was no cloak, it was a black on the outside, purple on the inside satin cape. He also wore a top hat, something Severus hadn't seen a real person ever wear.

"Indeed," the man spoke with a very fake sounding, almost Royal-family accent. "I prefer it to ghastly cloaks."

"Yes, well, I believe Albus would like for you both to dine with him this evening…"

"That I do Filius. Ah, Troy and Severus, so good to see you both," Dumbledore interrupted as he entered his office from his floo. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I take it you are both settled in?"

"I am," Owens replied but Severus just made a face at the man and then nodded.

"Good. Well, I think we'll dine in here tonight. Thank you Minerva and Filius."

"Have a pleasant evening…Severus…oh and Troy," Flitwick said with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Please, sit," Dumbledore offered. With a flick of his wand, a table with three chairs appeared out of thin air.

"Bravo Albus…bravo!" Owens offered while applauding.

"Thank you Troy," Dumbledore said taking a seat at the table. Severus sat and placed the napkin on his lap. He instantly thought of Lily, who taught him table manners. He was more than grateful for them, since that Troy person seated next to him seemed the type to gripe if Severus did put his elbows on the table. "So, Troy you and Severus were both in Slytherin," Dumbledore commented as Owens turned to glare at Severus as if he were a rat or something.

"Really? I don't recall."

"Me neither," Severus replied. The same elf that invaded Severus's privacy months before came out to serve them wine.

"Ah, elfan wine, it's watered down compared to regular wine, but I quite enjoy it," Dumbledore mentioned as all three glasses were filled. "So, Troy, why not tell Severus here what you do for a living?" Dumbledore asked with an odd look on his face.

"Very well, I'm a magician," he said as Severus nearly choked on his wine.

"A what?"

"A magician," he spoke plainly. Severus eyed Dumbledore for a moment and it was more than obvious he was waiting to see what Severus's response would be.

"Like in a circus?"

"Merlin's beard no, what do you take me for, some kind of freak?" he asked in his snobbish tone as Severus just lifted his shoulders. "No, I tour with a magical troupe."

"So…it's like a circus?"

"No! It's not, are you deaf or something?"

"I just don't understand. Do you pull a rabbit from your hat or something?"

"What? NO! He insults me Albus."

"Why not tell him what you do pull from your hat Troy," Dumbledore urged.

"I greatly prefer to pull a ferret from my hat!"

"I was joking…I didn't think you possibly pulled anything from your hat…wait…a ferret? That's the same bloody thing!"

"Is not!"

"Yeah, it's a rodent and it…stinks!" Severus replied as Dumbledore began to chuckle.

"They do not stink, you peasant, what do you know?"

"Peasant?"

"Snape is no magical name!"

"Ferret is no magical creature. What the fuck is a magician again?" Severus asked, growing very tired of the man who he already hated.

"Why not just use rabbits Troy?" Dumbledore asked as the salmon was served.

"I detest rabbits. They have huge, giant teeth!" Owens replied and then made a face.

"What?" Severus asked.

"They'll bite your head off!"

"No, they won't!"

"They are horrid creatures and I greatly prefer ferrets."

"Tell him how you cut people in half," Dumbledore offered.

"I'd rather not divulge my secrets to him, if you don't mind," he said and then smiled at Severus.

"You can't perform magic in front of Muggles, but I'm sure you already know that."

"I don't lower myself to perform magic in front of them. See, I'm an _illusionist_, I use no magic…"

"Are you a squib?"

"Severus!" Dumbledore spoke.

"He insults me, why does he insult me?" Owens asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, well he applied for your job first and," Dumbledore said as Severus dropped his fork onto his plate. He was infuriated. "He's not a fan of ferrets I suspect."

"Ah I see, jealous then?" Owens asked Severus.

"I like ferrets just fine, they make marvelous potions ingredients. And I'm not jealous; I just think magicians are morons, that's all."

"Well I think you are a moron!"

"Well I know you are!"

"Gentlemen enough! We've not even made it to pudding yet!" Dumbledore interjected. "Now let's make nice, shall we?"

"Whatever you like, Albus," Owens said and then sneered at Severus.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Dumbledore told them a little about their positions and what to expect on the first day. Overall Severus couldn't wait to be rid of Owens and couldn't understand why Dumbledore hired him.

An hour later there was a knock at Severus's door. Mini opened it while he unpacked in his bedroom. He heard Dumbledore's voice coming from his living area.

"Ah Mini, is your Master in?"

"He's unpacking; he won't let me do it!"

"Are you still upset about that?" Severus asked the timid elf as he left his bedroom. "Go wash my socks if it'll cheer you up then."

"These quarters look nice, a bit sparatan perhaps," Dumbledore mentioned as he took a seat on the sofa. "Lucius went all out on furnishings indeed."

"Why did you tell that buffoon that I applied for his job?"

"I had to explain the animosity."

"That's not why I think he's a moron; his own personality is why I think him a moron. Is it safe to speak here?"

"Yes, there are no paintings here in your quarters. Outside is safe too but one never knows who is nearby lurking beneath a charm…"

"Or a cloak."

"Yes, um…well. See, I don't know this Troy Owens well. Lucius brought him to us and pretty much forced my hand. I suspect he's one of Tom's men, so I had to mention that you applied for his job…"

"The Dark Lord would never recruit such a blimey fuck as he to follow him."

"No, but his followers may. Severus, no one is to be trusted. Understand? So far as you and I are concerned, we are the only non-Death eaters in the building."

"Well you are."

"Precisely. See what you can find out from him. If he is one of Tom's men then he's good at _Occlumency_ as well. Just keep an eye on him, needless to say if he tells you he is working for Tom, inform me at once."

"Will do."

"Are you settling in?"

"I am. Nice quarters, a bit chilly."

"Yes, Horace hated living down here. Personally I find them to be very cozy and quiet. Oh, here's a pouch of Galleons, you'll need many supplies. I got your lesson plan; changing up N.E.W.T. level lessons are we?"

"We are."

"That's fine. Your plan looks good, maybe a bit advanced for some but still good. Get whatever you need. I hear Pomona has many items for you as well. I also hear you are having breakfast with her and the other Head's of House tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. If there's anything you need, just let me know. Anything at all."

"I need to know how she is."

"Lily?"

"Yes."

"Fine. She's perfectly fine. You have far greater things to worry about than Lily."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a slew of new first years and a bunch of other students…I'd say your plate is full. Let me worry about her, okay?"

"If you insist."

"I do. Now, I'll leave you to your unpacking," Dumbledore said as he rose from the sofa. "I really am glad you are here. Thank you, again…for your…great sacrifice."

"It's nothing. Just take care of her and everything will be fine," Severus urged. He hoped everything would be fine. He could only hope and trust that Albus Dumbledore would take care of her for him.

**2-The Welcoming Feast**

By noon the next day Severus had his hands and pockets full of supplies for his classroom and his personal lab. Diagon Ally was dead that morning, as all the students were boarding the train to Hogwarts for the feast that night.

Death Eaters had raided the ally the week before, and though no one was hurt or killed, a few shops were destroyed. As a result, a lot of students had to struggle to get their supplies. The shop keeps seemed nervous that day but Severus felt safe roaming the nearly empty streets. He wasn't the only Professor shopping either, and it appeared Hagrid was running errands on Dumbledore's behalf.

Once back at Hogwarts Severus unloaded all his supplies and got his classroom in order first. It was spartan compared to the old one which housed a bunch of old, crusty cauldrons and vials all over the place. It was no secret that Slughorn wasn't a very clean and neat person. Severus's office was spartan as well. He had his grade-book on his desk and some blank parchments, along with his ink well and fine quill. He kept several of his Healing books in his office on the shelves as well as several Potions and Herbology texts and periodicals as well.

As for his personal lab, it was the most spartan. His lab at home was far messier and more crowded. He had all his essential supplies and some books but little else. As he was putting some books on his shelves he heard someone enter the room. Since it was a hidden room, he was a bit shocked to see Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway unannounced.

"Severus Snape, I can't believe my eyes."

"Yes, it's a beard…"

"No, not that, though it's an interesting look. No I never thought I see you again, especially not here at Hogwarts," she offered, entering the room wearing a perplexed look on her face. "I thought Dumbledore was joking at first."

"Yeah, that's what I have been told."

"Well, it's very nice of you to give up your fine position at St. Mungo's to help Dumbledore out so Horace would retire. Very selfless of you." If it was one thing Severus had never been called before, it was selfless. He didn't know how to respond, so he just smiled nervously and kept organizing his lab. "Normally the Potion's Master would brew many of the potions kept in my hospital wing, but Dumbledore tells me you'll be far too busy to concern yourself with such things. I had to order my potions from a catalog for the first time in years. What on Earth will keep you so busy?"

"Um-um, I guess the learning curve for me."

"Ah, I see. Well, there may be some things I'll require from you from time to time, _if_ you have the time that is."

"I'm sure I can accommodate you. Just give me a list of things you'll need."

"Normally I would but he told me to order them, so…I guess don't worry about it," she said in a concerned tone.

"Ah, Poppy, already crowding our newest Potion's Master I see," Professor Sprout said also entering the room as if she were invited.

"I was just leaving in fact," Madam Pomfrey said without another word.

"Severus Snape. Good to see you. I brought you a present," Professor Sprout boasted, carrying a bonsai tree in her plump arms as she entered the room. She placed the tree down on his lab table and waited for his reaction.

"Uh…thank you. It's…nice."

"I remember you liking them when you were a student, which was yesterday by the way."

"I am aware," Severus remarked. He was not aware however that he enjoyed bonsai trees.

"Good boy. Glad you like it. What will you name it?"

"Uh…Bob."

"Good name. Strong name," she said. Made-up name to shut her up was what Severus was thinking. "Well, ready for your students?"

"Yup…a few hours to go," Severus noted, looking at his fob watch. He tapped his foot on the stone floor and waited for her to leave, but she didn't look as if she had any intention of going anywhere.

"You grew a beard and your hair is longer." 

"You're very observant."

"I never really pay much attention to student's appearances, unless they are in my House of course."

"Of course," Severus replied, not knowing why she was still talking or what she was talking about.

"Well, I have to get my Common Room in order. Is yours?" 

"Uh…"

"Yeah talk to you later. Enjoy the plant," she said while walking away. She was a very odd person it seemed.

Severus wandered back to his vacant and silent classroom. He stared at the table he first sat at with Lily. He remembered Simon sitting behind him all those years, not knowing thing one about Potions. Those thoughts were starting to upset him so he went back to his office. He never bothered to ask what the smoking rules were but since no one was around and he had his stink-free charm handy, he decided to have a cigarette before the welcoming feast. He sat behind his desk, alone, and thought about the new students coming to Hogwarts that night. He also thought about the old ones he'd encounter, the Belby's in particular.

At six o'clock, Severus went back to his cold, dark quarters and changed into his plainest black robes. He showered, washed his hair and thought about shaving, but only for a moment. Maybe the beard would garner him some respect. He locked his quarters and entered the Slytherin Common Room, a room he hated. The room looked exactly as he remembered it. The paintings seemed pleased to see him. The room was dark and cold and clean. More importantly, it was quiet, something it'd not be again for many, many months.

Severus made his way to the Great Hall and was the last to enter. The only seat left for him was to the right of Dumbledore, who always sat in the center. Next to Dumbledore on his right was McGonagall and to his left was Madam Pomfrey. Next to McGonagall was Troy Owens, then Professor Sprout. There was a vacant seat next to her which Severus assumed was his own. To his right would be seated Professor Flitwick, and then the new Astronomy Professor, a woman he learned was named Professor Sinistra. It was one of the most useless classes taught at Hogwarts and Severus had no intention of getting to know her better.

McGonagall got up and just walked right out of the Great Hall without speaking a word. The students must have arrived. Severus felt butterflies in his stomach. He was suddenly filled with terror at the thought of being reunited with so many of his former peers. He was actually looking forward to seeing Ophelia; at least one friendly face that he knew awaited him.

"Okay Filius what's your final tally?" Sprout asked over Severus as if he were not seated between the two.

"There are twenty eight new students, nine will be mine."

"How much do you want to bet that?"

"Three Galleons. Four boys and five girls."

"I'll see your bet. I will be receiving ten new students this year. Five of each."

"That's a tall order!"

"It is but I feel lucky! The stars told me so, so did my tarot cards this morning," she said as Severus finally stopped feeling dread and turned in his seat to stare at her.

"That does not leave much for the other Houses," Flitwick remarked.

"Nope, Minerva told me she's getting six, that only leaves three for you!" Sprout said to Severus with a laugh as she elbowed Severus very hard in his arm.

"Ouch…three what?" Severus asked while rubbing his arm.

"New students. Well you are the smallest House, so three shouldn't shock you."

"The hat tells you in advance?" Severus asked as Sprout and Flitwick burst into laughter.

"No, no, no dear boy. We wager bets."

"You place bets on how many students you'll get?"

"Yes. I am betting four Galleons that I get five of each. Filius here thinks he'll get nine new ones, that leaves you with three."

"Do I have any say-so in this?"

"Sure, place your bet Severus!" Flitwick boasted. Severus turned to glare down at the tiny man seated to his right.

"I don't bet!" 

"You are no fun at all Severus Snape," Sprout said as the doors to the Great Hall opened. First all of the seventh year students entered, being lead by the new Head Boy and Head Girl, both Hufflepuffs. Some of the students eyed Severus curiously but decided it best to just look away.

Severus looked down at his empty plate as more and more students filtered into the Great Hall. He glanced up to see a beaming Ophelia, waving at him of all things. He blushed. He wasn't sure if it was because he was irate or touched. When she waved at him, he quickly realized it was because he was irate. He glared at her and looked away.

"Did that girl just wave at you?"

"I believe she did Filius."

"She's very bright that Miss Ohlms, she should know not to wave at a teacher though."

"She was waving at a friend, and yes, I realize this will be a problem."

"Two Galleons says she calls you by your first name at some point this week!"

"Normally I'd bet on that but I had a stern talk with her, she will not call me by my first name while I'm here, so keep your Galleons Professor…I mean…Filius."

Flitwick smiled and then nudged Severus in the arm. More students made their way in and then the Hall went silent. Severus had never paid much attention at the Welcoming Feasts in the past, he never noticed the Hall going silent before the new first years entered. The doors swung open and the students all slowly walked in behind McGonagall. They all looked so small and clueless, most looked younger than eleven. Severus couldn't even remember ever being that young.

McGonagall led the first victim to the hat, which screamed "Gryffindor" before the hat even hit the boy's head. McGonagall gave an odd smile to Sprout and then called the next victim. The next person to sit at the seat didn't look at Severus thankfully, since it was Draidan Belby, who was naturally sorted into Slytherin. More kids approached the hat.

"Ravenclaw…Hufflepuff…Gryffindor!" the hat called out. It seemed Flitwick and Sprout would make good on their bets.

Finally a black haired little girl took a seat and the hat howled "Slytherin" to which all the Slytherin's applauded, except Severus who just sat there until he got elbowed by Sprout.

"Applaud when someone gets into your House, it's good for morale. Besides, you only get three this year, remember?"

"That's what you think, I'm sure we'll get more than that."

"Willing to wage a bet on that?"

"I told you, I don't gamble…and I don't applaud either."

"You are insufferable Severus Snape."

"Thanks."

The next person who approached the hat was a blond haired boy named Soren Haventree, who was also sorted into Slytherin; only the boy didn't look too pleased. He instantly turned red and put his hands in his face. McGonagall looked a bit perplexed and had to tell him to join his House and get off the chair already. Next a girl named Elsa Honeycamp was asked to approach that hat and she too was sorted into Slytherin. The Slytherin table was erupting with applause and even Severus clapped, kind of, rather lazily.

"But you already have three! You can't get more!"

"That's what you think, Professor Sprout," Severus said, eyeing the brown haired boy named Trent Smithers who Severus knew for a fact was the son of a Death Eater that Lucius had mentioned once while he was drunk. Severus saw the boy and his father at Lucius's house once, he was certain the boy would be sorted into…

"Slytherin!" the hat nearly yelped.

"Ha!" Severus said, perhaps too loudly, more to prove Sprout wrong. "I should have wagered."

"Indeed," Sprout said, in a disappointed tone.

More Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were announced, leaving only one boy left. The blond boy approached the hat slowly.

"Come on, I just need the one more!" Flitwick said to himself.

"Slytherin!" the hat erupted. Severus applauded more cheerily that time. Sprout and Flitwick were so full of crap. Severus getting six Slytherins threw everybody's bets off and he was happy for it.

Dumbledore got up and began his speech, which Severus had never paid attention to before but on that night, he finally listened. He learned that he'd not missed much over the years of ignoring Dumbledore. Finally the teacher's announcements were made; Dumbledore announced the new Defense teacher. He wished him good luck and everyone applauded at Owens stood up and waved.

"And lastly we have for the first time since I've been here at Hogwarts, a new Potion's Master. I've been looking long and hard for a qualified person to fill this very important post, and thankfully I found the right person. Some of you may remember him," Dumbledore announced and then turned to face Severus. All eyes were on him. It was clear that he was hiding behind his hair and beard and it seemed very few people recognized him, though Draidan Belby instantly hid his face in his hands and began to shake his head from side to side. "He's not only Hogwarts newest Potion's Master but the Slytherin new Head of House, please welcome Professor Snape," he said as Severus just lazily waved to the crowd and avoided eye contact with any students.

Everyone at the head table applauded, except for Owens. Ophelia and Polonius appeared to applaud the most from the Slytherin table, which had the most and loudest applause from all the tables. Just as Severus wanted to sink into his chair and die, the food appeared on the table. It was just in time as his stomach was beginning to growl.

The second a bowl of chicken drumsticks appeared, Sprout grabbed it and dropped three of them on Severus's plate.

"We need to fatten him up some," Sprout said to no one in particular.

"I don't really eat meat…"

"Like steak? Have some steak," she said, dropping a slab of rare beef onto Severus's plate.

"No really I don't…"

"Ham? Ham is good, my mum made the best ham growing up, I adore ham!" Sprout said, dropping four slices of ham onto Severus's meat platter. Severus tried to grab for the mashed potatoes but Flitwick got his meat-hooks into them first and then passed them down the other way. "Oooh, schnitzel! Yum! One or two Severus?"

"None."

"One it is then."

"I need potatoes…"

"Yes get the poor boy some potatoes, he's bone thin!" she noticed. She then did something unexpected. She grabbed his clavicle bone through his robes and pinched it hard. "Skin and bones!"

"OUCH!"

"Someone give him some beans with bacon," she said as Flitwick poured a bunch of beans with bacon all over Severus's overstuffed plate, full of food he couldn't eat.

"I really don't eat…"

"Turkey breast? Everyone loves turkey breast, or are you a dark meat lover? I can tell by your dress you like…._dark_ meat."

"I like no meat."

"White meat it is then," she said, clearly ignoring him. Her own plate was empty while Severus's was towering with all sorts of deceased animals. Severus was about to scream at Sprout when he was interrupted.

"Sev!" Ophelia said, to which everyone at the Head table stopped eating and stared at her.

"Oph…Ohlms…uh, Miss Olhms," Severus said while still in shock.

"You owe me," Flitwick whispered to Severus.

"Sorry I mean, uh Professor. Hey that blond kid over there is like…crying because he was sorted into our House."

"Don't coddle them Professor," Sprout said. Severus had just about had enough of Professor Sprout that evening. He glared at her and then returned his glare to Ophelia.

"He said his family will kill him for being sorted into our House."

"Uh, well I don't know what to do! You're Prefect! Go…do something!"

"I don't know! I've never been Prefect before! I had no training! I have no clue how to sooth a eleven year old cry baby!"

"I made you Prefect so you can take care of these things! A decision I'm rapidly beginning to regret."

"No, you made me Prefect because you hate Penny!"

Dumbledore coughed and Sprout and Flitwick both kicked Severus beneath the table.

"What's with the kicking? I can handle this," Severus said to Flitwick who was smiling and listening to every word the two exchanged.

"His parents won't kill him…"

"He said they most certainly will!"

"Then-then…then-then…then tell him to stay here for Christmas holidays." 

"You're not serious."

"No, I'm not. I am when I say you or your brother must take care of this problem, Miss Ohlms."

"Fine," she said in a huff and then stormed off but not before turning to give Severus a dirty look.

"Now that's just not good Severus. Never let a student talk to you like that. And I can't believe she called you buy your first name, and a nickname at that!"

"We mustn't forget Pomona that she was a peer of Severus's until about five minutes ago. It'll be a difficult transition for our new Potion's Master. We must all offer him our support and advice," Dumbledore said from far enough down the table for nearly everyone to hear him.

"Firstly Severus, never tell a student you _don't know._ Hogwarts Professors always know what to do, especially when we don't," McGonagall offered.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, dig in!" Sprout offered as Severus stared at his meat tower. Naturally all of the potatoes and corn were gone. He was starving but not enough to eat cow and chicken. Before Severus knew it, his plate vanished and all of the desserts appeared on the table.

"Finally, I can eat."

"What? You can't have your pudding! You didn't even eat your meat!" Sprout noted but Severus didn't care. Without taking his eyes off her, he grabbed the hot fudge sundae closest to him and took a bite.

"Mmm!"

"I can see I need to keep a close eye on you," Sprout said and then winked at him.

"Please don't," Severus said with a mouth full of ice cream.

**3-Hogwarts New Potion's Master**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

Severus returned to his quarters none the richer but was still pleased that they all lost their bets. He was starving however. He was pleased he had his own personal elf. Mini seemed to be in awe of Severus. She bowed and often seemed nervous around him. She brought him a tray with fresh fruit on it for him to munch on that seemed to hit the spot.

At eight o'clock the Prefects were to meet him in his office. He hoped Ophelia would behave herself in front of the other Houses Prefects. The meeting was formal. He showed them the secret door that led to his quarters and told them the password. They all had to take an oath of secrecy and Ophelia did behave, though she waved 'bye' to him when she left his office, to which he just rolled his eyes.

At nine o'clock Severus was back in his quarters, pacing. He was suddenly very nervous about his classes the next day. His first class was the seventh years N.E.W.T. students, twelve of them, about six too many so far as he was concerned. At midnight he was still pacing. By two a.m. his feet were cramping but he couldn't sit still. He forced himself to sleep but didn't feel as if he'd get a wink of good sleep.

At eight in the morning Severus went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Naturally Sprout topped his plate with nearly every sausage, bacon and ham in the Hall. He was able to eat some porridge and avoid his plate of carnage while she seemed lost in conversation with McGonagall. At nine a.m. sharp he left his office and entered the classroom. Some of the students giggled when he entered the room. He ignored them. He turned to face them to find they all were smiling.

"I'm Professor Snape and…"

"Don't you mean Snivellus? Wasn't that your name when you were here?" a snobby Gryffindor asked.

"You must have been a lousy Healer to end up back here, where no one likes you, Snivels!" A Hufflepuff boasted.

"Lily Evans still hate you? I mean you did call her a Mudblood in front of everyone, didn't you?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.

"We never really liked you when you were a student in our House, what makes you think we'll like you, just because you're the Head of it?" A sly Slytherin coaxed.

"I heard from Hernon that you were his dad's slave, is that true?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"ENOUGH!" Severus shouted, only it was from his bed. He woke up covered in sweat, screaming at his ceiling and panting wildly. "Those kids will be the death of me," he said to himself, realizing he was only dreaming. He turned to look at his clock to find it was eight-fifty in the morning. He'd missed breakfast and overslept. "SHIT!" he shouted as he jumped from bed. He ran to his loo and brushed his teeth in record time. He brushed his hair and peed.

"Master over slept."

"No shit Mini!"

"Mini didn't want to disturb Master's slumber…"

"Please, disturb me the next time I'm this late. I forgot to set my alarm."

"I can wake you at seven each morning if you prefer."

"No but if you don't see my surface by seven-fifteen, please go and wake me from now on!"

"Does Master need towels?"

"Master has no time for a shower! I need my robes."

"Mini ironed all of Master's robes…"

"I know Mini!"

"Master needs a hearty breakfast."

"No, he does not," Severus said, running to his room and slamming the door on her face. He opened the wardrobe and picked the first set of plain black robes he saw.

"Breakfast is the most important meal, and Master ate no proper dinner."

"Leave me be, Mini!"

"Mama always said breakfast is gold, lunch is silver, and dinner is lead."

"Your mama was on some pretty serious potions I think," Severus said through his closed door.

"Let me get you coffee or tea at least."

"Fine, coffee, cream and sugar…hurry!" Severus said, putting his boots on. He opened the door to find Mini was gone. He was about to leave when she suddenly reappeared with a silver tray holding his coffee cup. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome Master."

"What time is it?"

"It's five after nine."

"FUCK!"

"Please don't be upset with Mini!"

"I'm not mad at you! I have to leave….wait, where are my teaching outer robes?"

"Right here Master," she said pointing to the robes on the sofa. "I ironed them."

"Of course you did," he said, throwing them on and then running to the door. He turned to face his elf and took a few sips of his coffee. "How do I look?"

"Handsome."

"I meant, do I look like a teacher?"

"Oh yes."

"Good," he huffed and then slammed the door behind him. He ran up the stairs and into his office. Once there he got his curriculum for that class and the roll sheet. He opened the door, probably too fast as each student in the room jumped when he saw them. He slowly walked to his desk and put his parchments down. He sat behind his desk and then opened his roll sheet. Six Gryffindors, one Slytherin and the rest were from Ravenclaw.

The room was silent expect for the lone Slytherin who coughed. Severus glanced up at her and then back down at his roll sheet.

"I'm Professor Snape. Yes, you all know me. Dumbledore asked me to come and help him so here I am. You are all seventh years and this is your final N.E.W.T. Potion's class. Unlike Professor Slughorn who liked to spend this entire year with you working on your own potion, you will instead be brewing potions for Madam Pomfrey…yes?" he asked, noticing the hand of a Gryffindor shoot straight up.

"So, no individual potion for us this year then?"

"Don't interrupt. Let me finish," he said curtly. "After the holidays you will devote your time to your own independent potion. I want an essay on what that potion will be on my desk no later than November first. It will be a minimum of twelve inches in length and there is no maximum. Until then we will brew for Madam Pomfrey," he instructed. Even though she told him otherwise, Severus thought spending an entire year on the potion was too much. It was the best he could come up with on such short notice. "Today we brew a level four pain potion," he said as some students gasped. "What? You are all of age, and you are all mature enough to be trusted with the ingredients, and if you are not, you'll be removed from this class," he said as one of the Ravenclaw boys gulped loudly. "That's what I thought. Now sign this roll sheet and your instructions will appear on the board," he said turning to charm the board with the instructions he'd charmed the night before. "Get to work."

He survived his first class but the third years were next and he wasn't sure how he'd handle the younger kids. The good news was, they didn't know him from Merlin.

He made it through to lunch fine but instead of joining his peers in the Great Hall, he prepared his room for the sixth years that were coming next. Mini brought him a sandwich to eat in his office when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Sev!" Ophelia said full of glee as she opened and then immediately closed the door. "How's it going?"

"I refuse to speak to you until you call me by my proper title."

"It's just us two though."

"Miss Ohlms?"

"Fine, fine…_Professor_. How's it going?"

"Fine, how are you?" he asked as she took the seat opposite him.

"Fine. I'm so glad I don't have Transfiguration anymore, I can't stand that old bat."

"It's a good class though."

"I don't need it to be a Quidditch player."

"You don't need any of this to be an athlete."

"True, I wanted to leave after my O.W.L.S. but mum said no way."

"For once, she's right."

"I guess. Any problems from students?"

"No, I wasn't anticipating any. Why? What have you heard?"

"Well not much but yeah, people like Hernon in particular were shocked last night. Why didn't you visit us last night?"

"Ophelia I told you, I don't think it's appropriate that I visit you or have any kind of friendship with…"

"No, I said us, the Slytherins, in the Common Room. Slughorn always did."

"He did? I never paid attention."

"No, your nose was always buried in some book. Yeah, to introduce yourself to the first years and greet your House. God Sev, even I know that."

"Sorry, no one told me to and I didn't think of it," he said, ignoring her use of his first name. "How's that whiny first year?"

"Still whiny. He comes from an all Gryffindork family. His older brother who left last year said if he got sorted into Slytherin, he'd kill him. He's really upset."

"Who is this person?"

"His name is Soren Haventree. His brothers played Quidditch."

"Of course they did. Oh, how's it feel to be Captain?"

"Great! I kicked Trevor off the team and he said he was going to complain to Slughorn until he realized he'd have to complain to you. He told everyone since we're friends there's no point in him going to you."

"That's not good."

"Yeah it is, it's better than good. My popularity is rising!"

"I doubt that."

"No, it is, people fear you and now they fear me…it's great."

"I'm so happy for you," he said sarcastically to which she smiled broadly.

"Thanks!"

"Go eat lunch!"

"Fine, fine…talk to you later," she said before closing the door again. He knew it was wrong but it was a comfort to talk to someone familiar. He two-wayed Lucius to tell him he was surviving and then went to greet his class of sixth years, which naturally included Ophelia. Thankfully she kept her mouth shut. Though she did smile at him a lot, he tried to ignore her.

Severus spent dinner in his office, grading some papers. He thought it was evil to give the second years a pop quiz on the fist day, which was why he did so. Most passed to his dismay. Mini delivered him a fish dinner to his office and told him she'd waxed the wooden floors in his lab for him that day. He thanked her, to which she blushed. He was nearly done grading when there was a knock at his door; he hoped it wasn't Ophelia again.

"Enter. Ah, Professor McGonagall."

"Severus, I said please call me Minerva."

"Sorry…habit."

"No dinner?" she asked and then took a seat.

"My elf brought me some dinner."

"Ah, not being social I see."

"I did not wish to be accosted by ham again tonight."

"Sorry?"

"I don't eat meat but Prof…Pomona kept piling meat on my plate last night. I never did get any potatoes. I had to eat fruit in my quarters!" he said as McGonagall chuckled briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She's a bit…maternal and with you being so young. Well, no reason to hide here for the rest of your stay with us."

"I wasn't hiding, I was grading papers."

"Grading? On the first day?"

"Pop quiz."

"You are wicked. Even I don't do that." 

"No, you do it on the second day."

"Beat me to it it seems."

"I wasn't aware there was a wickedness contest."

"Well if there was, you'd win. How's your House?"

"Um…fine I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well it's only been a day…"

"Did you not greet them last night?"

"No. No one told me that, perhaps I'll stop by tonight though…"

"Yes, by all means Severus. Don't alienate yourself, it's your House after all."

"I know, I know that _now._"

"Well I'll let you get back to your wicked grading."

"Thanks."

The next morning he had his first slew of first years. He had no idea what to do or say to them, so he made sure to wake up, early that day, and greet them in the room as they entered. He took Dumbledore's words to heart. Potions was hard. Potions was dangerous. Potions was a serious matter. These first years, some of whom have never been near a cauldron needed to understand the power they were being given. He thought about a speech to give but in the end, he just winged it.

"Welcome to Potions, I'm Professor Snape, former Healer and licensed and patented brewer. Our illustrious Headmaster agrees with me that Potions is the most dangerous class taught here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore you must heed my words when I say safety comes first in this classroom. You will listen to me and you will follow directions or you will end up in the infirmary…or worse," he spoke in a deadly tone noticing a young Gryffindor swallowing hard. There is an injury each year in this class, this year that trend ends. I will post the instructions, in simple words, on the board and you will follow them as if your life depends on it. For all you know…it does," he said then smirked.

"I see no one has any questions so we will begin with the safety rules. If you have any questions, please raise your hand…while you still have one that is….and I'll call on you. There is no speaking out of turn in this class. There is no tardiness in this class and there is no goofing off in this class. After the rules, I'll do the roll call and then we will learn how to start our burners and properly clean our cauldrons. On Thursday we brew our first potion," he stated calmly.

Afterwards he felt his speech lacked passion for Potions but he got his over all point across. Perhaps the next teacher will have a better opening speech, but that'll be up to them. So far as Severus was concerned, by that time next year, he'd be back at St. Mungo's, giving speeches to no one.

**4-The Girl Hiding in his Bedroom**

**Thanks to my beta Ambiguity**

After his second day of classes, Severus decided to join the staff at dinner in the Great Hall that night. Thankfully the only seat available was next to Owens, someone Severus would rather sit next to than Sprout, who'd just toss more meat at him. Besides, he was starving and brought a book with him.

Owens naturally ignored Severus who ignored him back while dining on macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes. Severus was nearly done and ready to leave when Ophelia ran to the Head Table to get his attention.

"Se…Professor! Elsa is having some kind of reaction!" she nearly shouted. Severus threw his fork down and ran from the table to follow Ophelia.

"What kind?"

"I guess she's allergic to Brussels sprouts or something, she's turning red and grabbing her throat!"

Severus still didn't know who Elsa was but saw a red faced girl who appeared to be unable to breathe at the Slytherin table. Severus crouched down on one knee and grabbed her arm. Her pulse was high, as was her blood pressure.

"Ever eat sprouts before?" he asked her in a calm tone. The ginger headed girl shook her head from side to side as her eyes began to puff up. "I think you are allergic, calm down, I can help you," he said in a soothing tone. He reached into his pocket and withdrew at least twenty tiny shrunken vials. He shook them in his hand and tried to find the correct one. When he did he unshrunk it. "Can you drink this?" he asked but the girl shook her head _no_ again. "Okay, I'll cast a spell on your throat," he spoke clearly. He aimed his wand at her throat and silently cast a spell to stop the swelling in her throat. Once he heard her resume breathing he fed her the potion.

"Miss Ohlms, escort her to the infirmary…"

"There's no need, I'm right here, I'll escort her myself," Madam Pomfrey spoke from behind Severus who glanced up at her. "The Headmaster called for me once he realized Miss Honeycamp was ill."

"Ah good. Well Miss Honeycamp, you are in good hands now," Severus replied, helping the girl from the bench seat and handing her off to Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Pomfrey said but she didn't sound very thankful. Severus nodded and then went back to his seat.

An hour later there was a knock at Severus quarters door. Severus assumed it was Dumbledore who he'd not spoken too one on one since he started classes the day before. When he opened the door he found it was the furthest thing from Dumbledore, it was Ophelia Ohlms and she was walked in as if she were invited.

"I like your new furniture. Slughorn's was old and ugly."

"You've been to his quarters."

"Yup, he had a holiday party, he asked me to work at it! Can you believe that crap? I told him no but I'd attend as one of his best players. He agreed. So, you saved Elsa's life, good going Sev!"

"Oph…Miss…"

"We're alone, who cares? You can't even get it right so leave it be. I know I slipped tonight in the Hall but I was panicked, I thought she was going to die!"

"No one is going to die Ophelia, please don't concern yourself…"

"You're better than Slughorn by the way. Your classes I mean."

"I know what you meant, but I think I'm probably better than he in most ways," Severus replied and then chuckled.

"Well that's a given Sev. No, your class seems harder but fun."

"It's N.E.W.T. level, it's meant to be hard or everyone would do it."

"You can't be that much of a prodigy Sev, if you came from his class, since he's so easy."

"Thanks Ophelia, you always manage to brighten my day."

"Yeah, no problem," she teased and then winked at her Professor, which made Severus feel uncomfortable, even more than usual. "I'm just saying, I can tell you're going to be way harder than he was."

"Especially on my friends…" Severus sneered when there came a knock at his door. "Oh…um, who is it?"

"Albus," Dumbledore spoke from the other side of the closed door.

"SHIT!" Severus whispered to Ophelia who appeared to be giggling.

"What? I'm allowed to be here!"

"Shh! No I don't think that's a good idea. Um…um, hide!"

"Where?"

"My bedroom, behind me," he said, and then hurried her into his room. "And be quiet!"

"I will!" she whispered back. Severus placed his hair behind his ears and approached the door slowly. He opened it to find Albus Dumbledore, adorned in pale blue and white robes, wearing a large smile.

"Interrupting something?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, no, just…wasn't expecting you. Please, come in," Severus said, widening the door.

"I like what you've done with this place."

"I've done little but move in some books."

"The new furniture is nice, Lucius has fine taste."

"Well no one debates that, except his taste in robes on occasion."

"These furnishings sure cost us enough, I hope you like them."

"The bear skin rug can go but aside from that, I'm fond of the black leather actually."

"It's very Slytherin. Me, I'm partial to reds and browns."

"Of course you are. Please, have a seat," Severus offered as the old man sat down on the wing backed chair. "What do I owe the pleasure."

"This is the only place we can really talk…"

"No we can't!"

"Huh? Yes we can. How was your first couple of days?"

"Oh, uh, fine, just fine. I don't think I found a way to inspire the first years to respect Potions enough though but aside from that, no real issues. Well thanks for stopping by…"

"Has Tom contacted you?"

"Huh? No! No, no, no…I'm really tired, can we talk tomorrow?"

"It's seven."

"Yeah but I've not slept well and I have quizzes to grade…"

"Quizzes, already?"

"Pop quizzes, yeah, I gave them to the fourth through sixth years yesterday," he admitted and then heard a huff from behind his bedroom door.

"How evil of you, but I must say, I like that scare tactic. Let them know who's boss, straight away!" Dumbledore boasted.

"Oh, um-hm, yeah, yup, that's my thoughts exactly, can we speak tomorrow? No news, I have no news, which is good news."

"Well I guess, if you're that tired and busy. I'd hope you'd never be too tired or busy for me…" Dumbledore paused as there was another knock at the door. "You're popular."

"Tell me about it….excuse me," Severus offered and then rose to open his door. Madam Pomfrey was standing on the other side of it and just like Ophelia, entered as if she were invited.

"Oh Albus, I'm glad you're here too," she mentioned and then glared at Severus.

"How's Elsa?" Severus asked.

"Fine, she's fine and back in her Common Room."

"Good. Well that's good, well thanks for sharing the news with us…"

"Severus, if I may, you overstepped your bounds tonight," Pomfrey said in a curt tone.

"Excuse me?"

"He did what he thought was best Poppy," Dumbledore added.

"I am the school nurse, the last time I checked, the school had no Healer on staff."

"Technically I'm a Healer regardless of whether or not I'm at St. Mungo's or not. I took an oath."

"Yes I understand but I can't have you doing my job either!"

"She could have died, what was I to do? Sit and watch while Dumbledore summoned you?"

"I was there in time to help her."

"Poppy, please, given the circumstances, I am glad Severus was there to help…"

"Yes Albus, so am I but the students must know that he is the Potions Master, not the Healer! We must avoid confusion."

"I didn't think of it like that," Dumbledore admitted, to which Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll sit and watch next time…no wait, that's a lie. I took an oath, if I can help someone I'm going to and you and Dumbledore need to deal with that. Is there anything else because I have quizzes to grade?" Severus snapped.

"Quizzes, on day two?" she asked as he nodded. "You are evil, Severus."

"I'm an asshole, not evil. Excuse me," Severus said with a bow. Dumbledore smirked but Pomfrey didn't look satisfied.

"I think we've bothered our resident Potions Master enough, let's leave him and his quizzes be now," Dumbledore volunteered as he led Pomfrey from Severus's quarters. Once they were gone he locked the door and approached his bedroom, only to have Ophelia open the door and exit before he could reach her.

"Wow, she's mad."

"She's going to be a problem I think," Severus replied.

"Sorry, I guess I should have run to get her instead of you?"

"No, you did the right thing."

"Who's Tom?"

"No one, an uh, mutual friend, don't worry about it. Now I do have quizzes to grade."

"Okay, asshole," she giggled.

"Don't push it Ophelia!" Severus replied with his finger in her face. She rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Tomorrow I get to announce to everyone that I kicked Trevor off the team, I'm so excited! Try outs will be fun!"

"You go and enjoy yourself and leave me be."

"I noticed your room was clean."

"I have my own elf now."

"Good, you need one!" she said and then approached him. She placed her hand on his hair and moved his hair back behind his ear again.

"Stop, that's inappropriate now."

"No, we're friends and I'm practically an adult."

"Practically and adult and an adult are not the same thing at all! And you behave far from that of an adult!"

"So do you!" 

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Out Ophelia."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm goin'," she smirked.

The next evening around the same time, Albus was back in Severus's quarters. That time there was no girl hiding in his room so Severus was more at ease.

"Sorry about Poppy, she feels threatened by you."

"I'm not sure why Dumbledore, I have no desire to be a school nurse," Severus said taking the seat opposite him in his sitting room.

"I'm sure she doesn't think you want her job, just that you'll minimize hers. We've not had a Healer on staff in some time."

"A few years, I'm sure you'll have more in the future too, she can't fear us all."

"No word from Tom then?"

"None. I'm to meet him this Sunday. I assume anything I say to Lucius will be passed on. I owled Lucius to say all was well, the kiddies were unremarkable and that I'd had little interaction with you."

"I see, Tom will want you to out yourself to me soon and to ask me for information about the Order."

"Yes, those were my direct orders in fact. I doubt he meant the first three days though. I'm sure he wants me to pretend to be a teacher for a little while and to gain your trust."

"Well little does he know you already have that. We'll get you the information you need in due time though."

"I'm to tell you about some mock attack on October first, it's to prove my loyalties to you. He's not told me details yet though, I assume on Sunday."

"If a real Death Eater was sent here with the inclination to change sides, I'd think he'd do it sooner rather than later. Maybe not on day three but you'd be easing your way towards me about now, and try to gain my trust I'd imagine. I'd think you'd visit my office but you'd be weary of the paintings."

"True. What else would I do?"

"Perhaps ask me to join you on your next night patrol, which I believe yours is tomorrow night."

"From nine to eleven, my first patrol…I'm _so_ excited."

"I'm sure you are, just think of the points you get to dock from students who are out of their rooms though. But of course, they do have bathroom privileges, can't be docking points for that."

"Damn-it!" Severus joked. "They need to just hold it!"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll accompany you, to show you the ropes, and you'll try to get to know me better with small talk. I know it's not your favorite thing in life. But Tom could have spies in your House spying on you so you must make it look good. I hear you've not gone to your House yet to speak to them. Normally that would be frowned upon but given the circumstances, it's good."

"Good?"

"Yes, like I said, in case there are Death Eaters in the House already, I think you being a poor Head of House will look more authentic. You were sent here to spy on me, not be a great teacher and mentor after all. I'd ask you not to alienate yourself too much. I assume part of your job will be to recruit followers for Tom?"

"You assume correctly."

"Then you'll need to at least appear to show some interest but don't actually offer anyone up."

"From what little I've seen, there's no viable candidates but few Slytherins are in my N.E.W.T. classes. I know many of Ophelia Ohlms classmates, none would work for him."

"Good. Of course there are three other Houses."

"Two, he'd never take a Hufflepuff."

"Well," Dumbledore smirked, "Best to air on the side of caution."

"Perhaps. So patrol tomorrow night and small talk."

"Yes. I apologize in advance."

"Dumbledore, when I officially ask you to spare me, will I be tried again?"

"Yes but I already talked to Barty about it. I'll have it be a closed trial this time since you'd be spying for me. It'd just be us three present. You've already been tried and the case was dropped, it's impossible for you to be tried again, even if it were a fake trial."

"Good."

"Tom may wonder why the closed trial but in the end, so long as you're on my side, he won't care I imagine."

"No, I'd think not."

"Good, then I leave you for now. See you here at nine o'clock tomorrow evening."

The small talk was small indeed. Severus was certain no students were following he and Dumbledore around that night but one could never be too certain. Unfortunately no students were out that night either, so Severus got to deduct no points. He learned all about Dumbledore's life, information he could have read off the back of a chocolate frog and shared some details with Dumbledore of his life as well. Nothing he didn't know to begin with. Sunday was approaching and Severus was growing anxious about speaking to the Dark Lord for the first time, but even more pressing was his Draught of Death he was assigning to the sixth years the next day.

"Here are your instructions. Follow them very carefully. Do not use that antiquated book…yes Miss Todd?"

"Sir, my father is on the board of Governors," the hoity Gryffindor reminded Severus for the tenth time. "And he says we must use this book."

"Then use it and fail the assignment. There is a misprint. Use my instructions if you want to score well," he offered and then posted his instructions up on the board. The room was silent, which was impressive since Ophelia was present.

"Sir, I don't think there is a misprint, or that the book is antiquated. My father worked out of the same book when he was here and had no difficulties."

"Fine, use your book, everyone else, use the instructions on the board if you want to pass," Severus warned and noticed all eyes, except Miss Todd's were on the board. Five minutes later Severus noticed her potion turned yellow while most everyone else's was turning green.

"Five points from Gryffindor for incompetence," Severus announced, to which Ophelia smiled. Severus slowly approached the table little miss Missy Todd was seated at and placed both hands on it while leaning down. "And another five for insubordination. In the future when I say to follow the instructions on the board I mean to follow the instructions on the board. Your father does not teach this class, I do, therefore you are my responsibility. In the future I hope you use some common sense when dealing with me Miss Todd," he said silkily and smoothly. The girl looked irate, she'd probably write a letter to daddy that very instant but Severus didn't care. He had absolute power over that classroom and for a few minutes, he enjoyed it.

**5-The Hogwarts Healer**

"So you survived your first week with the kiddies then?" Lucius asked, sipping tea at a café in Hogsmeade the first Saturday of term.

"It at least appears so, as I'm still standing. Why? Did you wager against me with Macnair or something?"

"I'd never wager _against_ you, Sev, for shame!" Lucius spoke in a mocking tone. He must have bet against him.

"Tell me, is betting really that big in our world?"

"At Quidditch yes, against teachers, no. Why?"

"All the teachers bet at everything at Hogwarts, not just Quidditch, it's…annoying actually."

"Sorry to hear that. You're not much of a gambler, seems in order to fit in you'll have to place your bets."

"I suppose. I'd rather not, I'm not fond of just handing over hard earned money and this money is hard earned!"

"I'm sure, more difficult than being a Healer though?"

"In a sense, yes. I was meant to be a Healer, not to be a teacher, I've never taught anyone anything."

"That's not true, I've seen you help people with spells and what not, and you don't think of it like that, that's all."

"I guess, I guess you're right," Severus said, putting his tea cup down and staring out the window at the gray sky. "Ugh, Quidditch season starts soon." 

"It starts in November Sev, you'll probably be out of there by then anyway."

"I hope so, I sincerely hope so. I'm happy to do what's asked of me but I hope it doesn't last too long, however I suspect I'll be here for the year."

"The calendar year, perhaps."

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"Hmm? Well if I did I'd not be too keen to speak of it now would I? All I can say is…don't get too comfortable. You'll be back at St. Mungo's before you know it."

"I'll have to ask our _friend_ when I see him tomorrow I guess."

"Ah, tomorrow, well don't mention I said anything. This is an opinion."

"I see, but usually your opinions are based on facts."

"Let's discuss something else. How's Miss Ohlms? Still the looker is she?"

"She is, unfortunately."

"She likes you….still?"

"Yes."

"Is she behaving?"

"Not really, unless you call going to my quarters one night and having to hide when Dumbledore came to the door behaving."

"When is she going to be of age?" Lucius asked with a wink and a smile.

"February, but she's not my type."

"Of course she is. She's a pureblooded attractive witch, she's your type."

"She's your type!"

"My wife is my type."

"How's that working, or is it?"

"Fine, let's talk about something else."

"You're so fuckin' insane it's not even funny anymore."

"When was it ever funny?"

"Well I find your insanity a bit on the humorous side from time to time. But this newest thing you have, um, no. You need to fix that problem."

"She's done breast feeding thank goodness, and Draco is doing great by the way. He asked where his evil dragon was the other night."

"Locked in a castle with his bollocks in a vice grip."

"What's that?" 

"Muggle torture device, don't worry about it."

"Once she's of age and summer rolls around, your bollocks will be yours again, or so I hope…perhaps sooner."

"What's happening? Why do you keep saying something is happening soon?"

"I said nothing was happening soon, I just said not to get to cozy there, that's all. I think this will all be a distant memory soon, that's all and now I'll ask you to drop it."

"You're the one who keeps bringing it up."

"Am I? Is that the time? I told my pookie-bear I'd be home by now."

"I may vomit."

"Please don't do it in my presence if you can help it. Try to contain yourself."

"Oh you're so funny Lucius, an insane comedian now!"

"We'll chat again soon. Have fun tomorrow, shall we meet next Saturday again?"

"If pookie-bear can be without you for an hour, perhaps….or _sooner_."

"You're the comedian. How charming. Good day Sev," Lucius said, placing his Galleons on the table and rising to his full posture. Severus smiled and nodded and bid his old friend farewell before leaving his own Galleons on the table to head back to hell.

"I hear you don't care for teaching much."

"I'm still finding my method to master the art of Potions teaching my Lord."

"I have faith in you, Severus. So now tell me about Dumbledore."

"My Lord, I'm getting closer to Dumbledore. We had a nice….chat…while I was on patrol the other evening."

"Of what did you chat about?" the Dark Lord asked from behind his desk. He seemed to be all business that day…cold and distant.

"Mostly small talk. He told me some things about himself, stuff I'd learned off a box of chocolate frogs. He's quite full of himself."

"Well that he is, and with good reason. I mean, he _is_ a powerful wizard and he's seen a lot. He likes to boast about his powers and his prowess to lesser mortals."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"To Dumbledore, everyone is a lesser mortal, or so he thinks."

"He's so pompous, he'll easily be blindsided by you, my Lord."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I told him how devastated I was by that last raid in London that killed my mentor Healer McNabb. I told him I was fed up with this war and I hoped it'd end soon. The timing didn't feel right to me to ask for his help just yet. I think it'd sound too desperate. When do you want me to make my move though?"

"Sooner rather than later," he said, once again using Lucius's new favorite word of _soon._ Something was happening and it was going to happen quickly. "But you're right, the first time you have a chat with him would be too soon. You fed him a good story; he'll sympathize with that…"

"He did…"

"Do not interrupt me!" the Dark Lord snapped. Severus became filled with terror for the moment and closed his mind in his panic. "As I was saying, sympathy is a good thing to get from Albus Dumbledore. He leads with his heart, not his head. Feed him more stories like that, and then confide in him that you were forced to join me. I can tell you wish to interrupt again."

"My Lord, forced?"

"Yes, it'll make your case easier for him to swallow. Tell him you were threatened with a werewolf during your studies at St. Mungo's. Tell him that you are used as my Healer and nothing more. You only attend raids to heal people, never to fight. Remind me, Severus, have you killed?"

"Not yet, my Lord."

"Good, tell him that. I doubt he'd take you on as a spy if you had. He fancies himself a good judge of character so give him a good character to judge."

"It will be done. Do you want this by a certain date?"

"Tell him you overheard me telling a masked Death Eater that I'm planning an attack on the Ministry for October first. Do not divulge the name of fellow Death Eaters, aside from dead ones like Wilkes and Rosier, Regulus Black, perhaps even Igor."

"It will be done."

"If he sends you to trial and you are found guilty however, there is little I can do to help you. Like Igor, we'll try to break you out. This is a tremendous sacrifice I'm asking you to do. I am grateful for your loyalty."

"You always have my loyalty. This is all for the greater good, sometimes sacrifices must be made to further a cause."

"I wish others were as worthy and loyal as you, but alas you are one of a few of my followers that I'd trust with such an important and dangerous task. I think you will be successful. Soon you'll be passing information to me about Dumbledore and his pathetic army, and I'm most looking forward to that."

"As am I, my Lord."

"That is all for now. Good luck."

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus said rising from his seat and then bowing to his Lord and master. He felt as if he could finally breathe again when he turned to leave the room.

"Werewolf huh? Well it's a good way to endear you to me I suppose," Dumbledore spoke to Severus in Severus's quarters later that night.

"I sense that he could care less if I make it through the trial or not. I mean he says he hopes I succeed but I think he finds me dispensable."

"That must be disheartening."

"When he targeted Lily, I knew then just what he was like. I'd seen glimpses of his true selfish self before that but just how cold and heartless he was became all too apparent to me when he targeted her."

"And her family Severus."

"Of course."

"Well when should we do this then?"

"Whenever you think it's best. I have my lines memorized, I can go at any time."

"Good for you, but I'm not sure tonight is the right time, it's still too soon. No if this were real, I'd say to hold off one week."

"What about the attack on the Ministry in three weeks?"

"We have three weeks to plan for it. Besides, it won't be a real one, at least I doubt it, it's information for you to feed to me. No, in a week come to me and beg me for forgiveness."

"Haven't I already done that?" Severus asked, wondering how long Dumbledore would continue with his pompous behavior.

"You have and you have it. I need to practice my lines now, I'm not as good of an actor as you."

"I never fancied myself an actor."

"All spies are. Tell me, talk to Kyleguss at all?"

"We write once a week. He's bored now that I'm not going over there anymore."

"He has his portraits."

"Of course. Well it's getting late and I have an army of sixth years to deal with tomorrow."

"Then I'll leave our Potions Master be for the evening and we'll talk again soon." 

Two days later Severus was trying to maintain control of a bunch of first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws when one of the students apparently was not paying attention. First his potion turned black, then blue, then green, then white, then Severus grabbed for his ears and then…BOOM! His cauldron exploded. After Severus ducked and uncovered his ears, he rose up from behind his desk to find the boy was bleeding but appeared to be alive. Severus ran over to him and began to wipe the piping hot gooey concoction off his face, which was slowly beginning to burn.

Using the outer sleeve of his teaching robes, Severus wiped as much of the potion off the boy's face as possible. He then got out his wand and began to heal the burns when….the Hufflepuff turned his face and vomited all over Severus's lap. Lovely. So much for the honor and glory of being Hogwarts most illustrious Healer and Potions Master. Severus had been vomited on countless times in his short stint at St. Mungo's but didn't care for his own robes being soiled in the process.

"Miss Smithers, take him to the infirmary. Tell Madam Pomfrey I healed his burns but she needs to work on those cuts of his, and give him an antibiotic potion," Severus instructed. He magically cleaned his robes which only did so much. He cleaned up the mess and then went to the basin to wash his robes the old fashioned way. Thankfully no one else messed up in his class that day. So much for having no injuries in potions that term.


	3. Part three, conclusion

Hello all!

As I mentioned, I'm not sure I can continue with this story in its current format. I've begun work on a new series called _Severus Snape Revealed, Shorts_. No, it's not about his underwear or lack thereof. ;-) It's a collection of short stories written with "my" Snape and "my" characters from the Revealed series. They are in no particular order. Some are relevant to the Revealed series, some are just for fun.

I've already started with an installment that takes place about two years after he began teaching at Hogwarts. With the little man in my life, who as of late January 2011 is cruising around the house, I have little time to finish the massive Revealed series in its current format. These little 'shorts' work better for me and still give you the Snape we all know and love…and the Lucius we all love to hate.

Since the stories are all out of sequence, I can skip over some mundane stuff and still give you the core of the story I intended to write. I will update _Shorts_ as often as is humanly possible, which I hope to be once a week.

So, for the time being, the _Severus Snape Revealed_ series is officially closed. Please re-direct to _Severus Snape Revealed, Shorts_. It may be easier to search by the stories ID, which is 6647333.

Thank you.

Also, I started a Snape Revealed Fan Page on Facebook, again on a dare. Just do a Facebook Search for "Severus Snape Revealed" if you so desire.

D


End file.
